One Night
by Detective-XO
Summary: Takes place one day after the season finale, a bit hazy on details because I was focusing on McKono. Kono has problems going into the water after she almost drowns and Steve takes it upon himself to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

One Night.

Chapter one – Glad you came.

The bright lights of the hospital shone in Kono's face, her eyes hadn't yet adapted to the light. Though it didn't bother her, nothing did, she was just grateful to be alive. She almost didn't believe she had made it. The minute she had been pitched of the boat she thought she was going die. She could still remember Adam's arms around her as he pulled to the shore, the next few hours was a blur. She wasn't sure why but after she had thanked Adam for saving her life, she turned him away. Her mind was way too busy to entertain his pleading. Things hadn't gone the way she had planned as of late. It had only been a day but she felt like the traumatic incident had been just minutes before. She remembered Danny and Grace, Grace was crying and asking her father if Kono would be okay and Danny assured his daughter enough to stop her tears. She remembered his murmuring about Chin being with Malia and it was the last thing she wanted to hear. It took her back to the boat.

"_I for one can't wait to hear your cousin's decision. I wouldn't worry though. Blood is thicker than water right." Her assailant had taunted her. _

She didn't understand him at the time but when Danny explained it to her she couldn't help but feel hurt. She wasn't sure what she would have done in the situation, she was almost certain that Chin would come to her rescue because of all the things he had done for family. Going through that bullshit with IA but he hadn't he had gone to Malia. She felt her heart sink when Danny told her that Chin had called Adam on his way to Malia. She nodded but didn't speak and Danny was well aware that Kono was hurt. He had to take Grace home and told her not to blame Chin before he left. Chin on the other had not been in to see her yet she didn't know why. She knew Malia was still in surgery so he had time but it wasn't her concern. What she wanted to know was where Steve was_?_

Kono Kalakua was cleared only three days after the incident and she still hadn't seen Steve or Chin. Danny checked on her every day and she would ask about Delano every time only to have him deflect the questions. She got tired and didn't ask any more. She waited for him and leaned against her bed. Her brown hair tussled and she wore dark jeans and green plaid shirt. She sighed loudly wondering why Danny was so late. She knew he didn't have Grace, so she decided to find her way home. Kono thought about checking on Chin and Malia but she didn't know what would happen when she saw Chin. Would she cry in his arms or call him a bastard and drop kick him.

As she walked down the hall she was finally at ease since the incident. Steve McGarrett's walk developed into a jug and full out run as he spotted Kono at the end of the hallway. He scooped her up in his arms and squeezed her tightly. She felt his hand stroke her hair and her head fell between his shoulders and neck. She wasn't aware that she had started to cry but she did and he only held her tighter. She heard him whisper into her hair, "I came as soon as I heard."

She nodded and he loosened his grip on her. He wiped her cheek and studied her face intently.

"I'm glad you came."

It was the first time she felt safe and she wasn't sure why at the moment. She had usually identified more with Danny because they would tease each other and Chin because they were ohana…or at least she thought they were.

"Come on, I met Danny outside. He went to check on Chin so I'll take you home."

Kono nodded and looked away from his intense stare as he led her out the hospital. The ride to Kono's was painfully quiet and Steve kept glancing over at a half conscious Kono. She was slouched into the seat and her head was turned as she looked outside the window.

"Have you talked to Chin?" he asked softly.

"No, I haven't. I don't know what to tell him boss."

He shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to push her but he knew that Chin's decision was probably the hardest thing he ever did.

"Kono, you have to put yourself in his shoes. Two of the most important women in his life were marked for death. He is probably at the edge of insanity. The guilt is eating him up and I'm sure it will do him good if he could just hear your voice say that you're all right and he shouldn't worry." Steve slowed the car and handed her his cellphone. Kono took it from his hands and he assured her with a head nod. She had to admit that he was right and she couldn't blame him.

"Hey cuz, it's me. I'm fine, I'm with Steve. Its okay, she'll pull through I know it. Okay cuz."

She slipped the phone back to Steve.

"He sounded so broken." Kono said softly looking down at her hands.

"Well...when the woman you love is in trouble it breaks you down." He said then looked at her briefly. _What the hell was that?_ Kono thought for a second but she blamed it on euphoria. They pulled up at her small house and Steve asked if she wanted him to come in but she declined.

"Steve,"

"Mm?"

"Where were you?" she asked realizing that he was MIA for three days.

"That's a long story I'll fill you guys in later. I promise but you get some rest." He smiled and drove off. Kono watched the car disappear then she entered her trashed home. She forgot about the struggle when her attacker came for her. She remembered getting of the phone with Adam, she remembered feeling happy but something was off. Because Chin knew that she had been sleeping with Adam she thought it was guilt but things were not right. There was something she was missing. She didn't bother to clean up the mess she just retired unto her bed, too emotionally and physically exhausted to analyze the 360 that her mind was doing. The last thought she had before drifting off to sleep, _Steve felt so good._

The next day Kono woke before dawn and took her surfboard to the beach. It was mostly deserted except for two other die hard surfers like herself who wanted to catch the best waves. She wore the exact same bikini she wore when she was trying to teach Danny how to surf. She made her way to the shore she felt her heart accelerating and a knot in her throat. Her palms became sweaty and when she tried to enter the water her body froze up and she backed away as if it were a blazing fire. Her mind was then clouded with images of her flailing and sinking lowered and lower. Struggling in vain, but this time nobody saved her. This repeated every other morning that she tried to go surfing, each time it was worse.

A week later things were almost back to normal, whatever normal was. Steve recommended that she take more time but Kono was way too wired to sit at home and do nothing. She was back with five-0 and Malia's surgery was successful she was still in the hospital though and Chin hadn't come back to work yet. What they were focused on was finding Delano, Kono found out that he had disappeared and they had absolutely no leads. Steve had dropped the bomb that his mother was still alive and he was arranging for her to come back to Hawaii. They had a million questions for him but he couldn't answer them explaining that he had left immediately after he heard that Kono was almost drowned to death. She felt guilty that she had pulled him away from such a reunion. While Danny was on the phone with his lawyer Kono slipped into his office and he looked up with a smirk.

"Hey,"

"Boss, I didn't mean to pull you away from such an important discovery. Your mother's alive, that's huge."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't have left your mother on my account."

Steve got up from his chair and leaned against his desk facing her.

"Kono I would do it all over again." Steve said as he watched her face intently. He watched as her cheeks flushed and she was about to speak again when Danny barged in. "Unbelievable, Rachel is insane. I can't believe I was married to that lunatic…." Kono shook her head and shuffled out of his office leaving Steve to deal with a hysterical Danny. Kono had no idea what was going on with Steve, he had always been protective of her but no more than Danny or Chin. It was natural, apart from co-workers they were really good friends and she was the youngest and only female on the team. But Steve seemed different a lot different.

It was the end of the day and Kono hadn't move since after lunch. She was rubbing the back of her neck when Steve poked his head into her office.

"Kono are you all right?" She looked up to find his concerned eyes staring at her. It was the strangest thing; she wanted to tell him that she was fine but the way he looked at her it was like he could see right through her potential lie.

"So no." he said when she looked down. "Talk to me." He said almost inaudibly.

Kono sighed loudly and moved from behind her desk.

"The water…" she trailed off before her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes.

With two long strides he was at her side stroking her arm. The warm sensation of skin against skin was making it impossible for her to breathe. "Take your time." She heard him whisper. She didn't recognize it before but Steve could be really sweet when he wanted too.

"I can't go in the water anymore." She said and the first tear descended on her cheek. "Surfing was the only thing I thought would take my mind off it but every time I go down to the beach I can't get further than an inch from the shore. God Steve I could still feel the duct tape over my mouth as I struggled to breathe." She broke down and was now sobbing until Steve took her into his arms and muffled her sobbing. He turned her in his arms just in time to see Danny approaching the office. Danny was silent but looked at them with a cocked eyebrow; he still had Kono in his arms. Danny smirked at his friend, nodded his head and waved him off as he left the office. Steve knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. Kono stayed in the warmth of his arms for a few more moments until he released her.

"Trust me?" he asked and although she thought he knew she already did she nodded her head and allowed him to take her hand and lead her out.

"Steve I don't want to go," Kono protested as he led down his back stairs at the oceans front.

Steve felt her grip on his hand tighten and he could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"You called me Steve," he said with a smirk as she smiled too taking her mind off the situation for just a brief second. She turned back to water and sighed loudly as she saw a wave crash. She bit her inner lip and shook her head.

"I can't."

"Yes you can and you will."

It was getting late and the moon was the only light on them.

"Look at me, we'll go as slow as you want too." He said clasping both her hands in his and slowly backing her into the water. Kono focused on Steve's face as she felt the water reach her ankles but she was no longer scared. All she could focus on was him, his handsome face and his voice telling her she was doing great. The water was around her waist and his thighs when they stopped and she smiled widely. Steve stared at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"I did it," she said laughing and throwing her arms around his neck. He responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he released her he wasn't sure what prompted his actions but she looked so gorgeous, he raised his hand from her neck and cupped the back of her head bring her lips to his. As if she were expecting it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their bodies closer together in the water. The kiss deepened into a battle for dominance that Steve won as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, releasing a sensual moan from Kono which he responded to. After that neither of them was responsible for their actions. Animal instinct taking over setting their senses on fire as he carried her back to his house with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, his hands firmly gripping her thighs. Getting into the house was more of a challenge as he backed her up against the back door and he expertly removed her jeans while she took off his shirt. It was his turn to moan in pleasure when she ran her hands over his muscles and lightly dug her nails into his shoulder as he grinded himself into her. Unlocking the door when he found her lips again they stumbled into the house only to fall back against the floor, shedding her top and his pants. He untied the strap of her bikini expertly and kissed the nape of her neck descending lower only to move to his bedroom. They were both way to aroused to back down when he closed the door behind them to change minds. It was as if they were on the same page and the aftermath they would deal with in the morning. The last thing he thought before surrendering in her arms was _Chin is going to kill me._

_Chin is going to kill me w_as also his first thought when he woke the next morning. He felt for her not at all dazed by what had happened in fact he remembered every hot and sticky detail. He looked over and found her gone. He was disappointed that she left. He got out of bed and tried to peek at the shallow marks he had on his shoulder and back, Kono was an animal he thought. Looking out his window as he did every morning he was pleasantly surprised to see her surfing. The waves were big and he could tell that she was having a blast. He walked down the stairs just as Kono was coming up his back step. He heard his doorbell and was dreading that it would be Danny. Kono seemed to have the same thought and headed right back out of the back door. When Steve opened to door, it was worse than Danny.

"Catherine…."

"I've been permanently stationed in Oahu. Isn't that great?" She said then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Steve wrapped his around her waist and was completely frozen. _What did I just do?_

**A/N:** I had to bring Catherine back because she'll be part of the cast for season 3 sorry.

xo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone reviewed and followed you guys made me blush.

xo

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.

One Night.

Chapter two- The jigs up!

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued to embrace Catherine. Fate had a sick way of intervening in his life he thought as he heard the creaking of the stairs and he knew that Kono had left. He looked like scared kid when he released Catherine.

"Steve, are you okay? You look sick." Catherine said moving into his home. Steve instinctively reaching for a Navy shirt that was slung at the back of a chair, he wasn't looking forward to explaining how he got the scars on his back.

"So I know I don't have to ask but can I stay here until I get a place of my own. It'll be a couple of days."

"Yeah sure, no problem." Steve mustered as followed her with her bag into his living room.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem tense."

"Nah I'm good Cath." He replied too quickly. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty; Catherine and him had an understanding. They weren't together officially because of her instability with her job but now she was permanently stationed on the island. He didn't know if she wanted them to try it for real. Two weeks ago he would have agreed immediately but things were different now because of _her._

His head was doing a whirlwind and to make things even worse he was served a side of Danny. He barged into the front door yelling.

"Okay Steven, the jigs up! I know she's in here..." Danny trailed off as he bent the corner and saw Catherine sitting on the love seat with Steve behind the chair. Steve's eyes grew twice its size as he tried to inaudibly tell Danny to shut up.

"Cath-rine. You're here." Danny said slowly looking around for a scampering Kono but found none "Steve, can I see you for a minute outside."

"Yeah...Danno, I'll be right back Cath." He pecked her on the cheek then followed Danny out the back. Steve made sure to close the door behind him.

"What the hell Steve?" Danny said using his hands as animations.

"The jig is up really? And why are you screaming at me?"

"I'm not screaming, you didn't tell me you and Catherine were on-again."

"I'm not sure if we are. She showed up here and told me she had been stationed here permanently. I don't know what she expects?"

"Wait, I thought you liked your rambo-et?"

"I do really we've know each other for a while and we have fun together but I have no idea how it will work if we commit ourselves."

Danny nodded and frowned, "So what about Kono?"

Steve looked out at the pacific and shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." He said and he didn't believe it either.

"Oh you don't know what I mean, you two and your little hug fest last night not just that, okay listen to me. After the 'incident' Kono told Adam she didn't want see him again I mean the guy saves her life and she just turns him away."

"He was no good for her anyway what's your point?"

Danny held his hips and shook his head, "Fine, play dumb. It's for the best Chin would NEVER let that happen anyway." Danny said waving his hand in front of Steve's face and turning for the door.

"What do you mean Chin will never let that happen."

"Oh now you're interested. Come on he's not gonna want certain guys with Kono including us. You see how he reacted with Adam."

"Hypothetically speaking…." Steve started to have Danny raise his hand in surrender.

"Kono is an adult, and she could make decisions for herself."

"That doesn't mean Chin is going to like it. The guy almost ate my head off when we kissed…."

"Hey that was undercover and I don't wanna hear anything about it."

"Why not Steven? I'm not gonna lie she is a heck of a kisser…."

"Okay, that's enough. Get out of my house Danny."

"I knew it, what did you guys do?" Danny said folding his arms and leaning against the door. "Are you guys and item or something?"

Steve knew that he wouldn't stop until he knew and it was Danny so he was gonna find out any way.

"Don't freak out okay…" Steve said calmly knowing just how worked up Danny got.

"I'm not gonna freak out." He said quietly.

"Kono and I slept together last night and then Catherine showed up this morning and Kono ran off." Steve said quickly but Danny heard every word.

"Oh my God Steven!" Danny said completely freaking out as he begun to pace the small porch.

"You said you wouldn't freak out." Steve said bracing himself for the worst.

"What did you do? First of all she's Chin's cousin, second of all when did you start having feelings for Kono or was It just sex? And one more thing SHE'S CHIN"S COUSIN."

Steve rubbed the back of his trying to discredit Danny's warnings but he couldn't. He was absolutely right. Steve was about to set him straight when Catherine appeared and stuck her head out of the door.

"Hey everything alright here?" she said looking from Danny to Steve.

"Fine." Danny said forcing a smile on his face.

"Well I'm gonna run out and get some breakfast, can I get you anything Danny?"

"No, thanks I'm good. I don't have much of an appetite."

"Okay." She pecked Steve on the cheek and left the house the next five minutes. It gave Steve and Danny the freedom to go back into the house and talk.

"Seriously what's going on between you two?" Danny asked sitting at a chair in the kitchen. Steve paced a few more moments then did the same.

"Okay, when you called me and told me what happened to Kono…. It's been a while since I was that scared Danny. Seriously I've always cared about her but when I thought I was going to lose her, I guess my feelings were amplified or something. And I thought I could keep things under wraps keeping in mind that we work together, Chin, Delano is still on the loose and I have a psycho named WO Fat after me."

"So it's settled then, you ignore your feelings for her safety?" Danny asked actually concerned for his friend. The anguish in Steve's eyes was unsettling he was so unsure about the situation and that was a rare almost non-existent quality about Steve McGarrett.

"Not quite, last night she told me she was having some problems with the water. She was having panic attacks when she tried to go into the water. I helped her out and …..Danny. You should have seen how beautiful she looked. The moonlight shone on her face, she was smiling and her eyes looked so…I was losing it then she hugged me and I couldn't hold back anymore. One thing led to another …..And well you know the rest."

Danny cupped his chin with his hand and watched Steve intently. It was obvious that his feelings were genuine and he was confused as to what he should do about it.

"You really like her don't you?" Danny said as Steve leaned back and sighed loudly.

"Worse, I think I'm in love with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love the response it's been getting so far you guys are fifty shades of awesome.**

**Xo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.**

**One Night.**

**Chapter three- Distractions.**

When Kono got home that morning she began cleaning like there was no tomorrow. She wouldn't dare stop and think about what had just happened. Things had been haywire for the last couple of days and she longed for the simpler times. The events that led to her running away from Steve McGarret's home were bizarre and she couldn't believe the mess she was in. Facts that she did know, she felt right in his arms, he had been there for her when she needed him oh and Catherine was back. Kono knew that they weren't official but she did feel like she betrayed Catherine …only she wasn't sorry. There was nothing bad that she wanted to tie with the night she had spent with Steve. Her house looked tidied enough because she wasn't big on cleaning like Steve was. She showered for way too long and was left with her mental battle once again. Maybe she was over thinking things, that was the excuse she went with. She was upset; Steve helped and took her mind off it. It was just sex. She thought maybe she could convince herself of that long enough to face him at work. Later that evening she went to see Chin and Malia who was doing much better, all resentment was gone when she saw Malia. She was peacefully resting in the hospital bed while Chin sat on a plastic chair near her bedside, his hands were entwined with hers and Kono found their love beautiful. She spent three hours with them and by the time she had left she felt a lot better and barely thought about _him._

Kono walked into Five-0 headquarters the next morning surprising calm about her inevitable encounter with Steve. She wasn't alone, Danny sat in his office, feet propped up and head relaxed against his seat. His head propped up when he heard her coming in.

"Morning babe," he greeted her loudly and she walked to his office, she leaned against his doorway and he smiled at her.

"What?" she asked a smiling forming on her lips as well.

"Nothing, it's just good…to see you."

"If you say so…." She said as she settled into her office. No one had seen Steve until lunch when he barged into Five-0.

"Danny, Kono, we got a case."

They gathered around the table, Steve and Kono were grateful for the distraction.

"Someone broke into the governor's home last night."

"Then you would be my first suspect, where we're you last night?"

"Funny Danny."

"What did they take?" Kono asked.

"Nothing,"

"What do you mean they took nothing?"

Steve pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and placed it in Kono's hand, ignoring the familiar warmth he felt when they touched. A video appeared on the screen.

"The surveillance camera caught this," Steve said pointing to a figure in black disable the alarm. Disappear into the house and run out five minutes later.

"Maybe he put something in instead of taking something." Kono suggested."

"Like a bomb?"

"Or a bug, I bet a lot of people would want to be a fly on the wall in the governor's house."

"I'll have CSU scan, we should head over." Steve suggested.

"I'm driving." Danny said walking ahead of Steve and Kono. Any other day and Steve would have protested but he wanted to talk to Kono.

"Hey, we should talk."

"Boss, it's fine. It was one night, and I wouldn't want to put you in tight spot with Catherine." Kono said quickly and left Steve slightly dumbfounded. He stood in the middle of five-0 feeling like an idiot. He had broken it off with Catherine to pursue whatever he had with Kono who seemed to be fine. 'It was one night.' He didn't want to believe that it meant nothing to her but she had basically just told him that what they had was just sex.

Kono's hunch was right and they found five bugs throughout the house, they traced the serial numbers on the devices and wrapped the case up by the end of the day. Steve left early while Danny and Kono finished the paperwork. More specifically, Kono finished the paperwork while Danny stared at her.

"Need something brah?" Kono asked looking up from the manila folder in her hands.

"I just thought you would have left with Steve."

That got her attention. She was about to protest but didn't bother.

"So you know what happened."

"Yup,"

"Then you also know Catherine is back."

"Yes but…he told me he was going to break it off with her."

Kono sat up and thought he was joking but Danny's face was dead serious.

"He broke it off with her? When did he tell you that?"

"Right after he told me that he's in lo….uh yesterday."

"Crap I didn't know, I totally blew him off earlier today. I didn't even try and listen. I thought I was making things easier for him." Kono sighed loudly and slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Danny could you finish up here, there is something I have to do."

"I got it, go."

Kono made it to Steve's in record time but it wasn't fast enough. His outside lights weren't on. She walked out back and found it empty as well. She would have banged on his door and call his name but she knew he wasn't there. Kono hoped that she hadn't force him back into Catherine's arms as she made her way back to her home. If she didn't know his body like she did she would have been alarmed but sitting on her front steps was Steve McGarrett.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the last chapter, it clears some things up that I wish they had from earlier in season two. I want to thank everyone who followed it from beginning to end. I have no idea what's gonna hold me over until season 3 premieres.**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 for its characters.**

**One Night.**

**Chapter four- One more Night.**

"Steve?" she spoke, her voice raspy and soft.

Steve looked up at her and felt the same way he did before their first kiss. She was breath taking, now more than ever. She looked vulnerable and she was at his side within seconds.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked softly, his head was bowed.

"I didn't, it wasn't just sex if anything it was the opposite. I just thought that I would be making things less complicated for you and Catherine."

"I broke up with Catherine; the truth is I never felt that way with anybody before." Steve said softly grasping her hand with his. He could feel her take a deep breath. "You feel that too?" he asked.

Kono nodded her head, his nearness took her back to the previous night and her skin began to itch for his touch again. She felt her skin warm when his hand caressed her cheek drawing her closer to him as he initiated a kiss. It was merely a brush of his lips against hers but the intimacy was beyond anything they had ever experienced.

"Are we really doing this Steve?" she asked softly as her head rested on his.

"Depends on what 'this' is? What are you worried about, Chin?"

"No, but we work together. You don't think that would complicate things?"

"Turns out, I happen to know the boss and he is okay with us being together." He joked and was rewarded with a dimply smile.

"I'm serious…"

"Okay…okay, I think I can handle keeping our personal life out of the office."

"Really…"

"Yes, because it means I'll be able to do this," he leaned in and captured her lips again. "After work, win-win situation."

Kono could no longer find fault with their brewing relationship, especially when he kissed her like that.

"Fine since it seems like you have an answer for everything, come in I have a few more pending questions." Steve in no way liked her tone but he would follow her swinging hips off a cliff.

He settled on her couch and she stretched herself out next to him, resting her feet in his lap.

"What questions?"

"Lori,"

"What about Lori?"

"Did anything happen between you guys?" she asked as he began to massage her foot. No way was it going to get her to back off but she acknowledged that Steve had 'gifted' hands.

"Uh, nothing happened between us no,"

"But?"

"Why would there be a 'but'?"

"There is always a but, seriously Steve."

"Were you jealous?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Shut up," she jabbed her foot into his stomach. "I wasn't jealous of her but the time that you spent with her. Obviously you were too busy with Lori to notice that I was really hurt. The whole suspension affected me a lot and when Fryer came to me with an alternative way to get my badge back I jumped at the chance. I realized that while I was off playing criminal you guys had replaced me."

Steve couldn't bare the look in her brown eyes and shuffled over on her couch to cup her cheek.

"We did not replace you okay, in fact we didn't want a new team member the governor pushed her on us, it had nothing to do with you."

"I believe you but that does not answer my question. Did you have feelings for her, honestly Steve?"

"Fine, I won't lie to you. I did not have ANY feelings for Lori. I did admire how could she was at her job that's all." He said truthfully. She stared back into his eyes until satisfied that it was the truth.

"Okay Kono, let's see how you do in the hot seat. Why did you break it off with Adam?"

Kono hesitated before answering, "I think I was infatuated with Adam."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he was a bad boy and what we had wasn't really real. I realized that after I was thrown overboard."

"Why did you stay with him for that long then?"

"Uh, I don't think you wanna know…"

"What?" Steve asked more intrigued than ever.

"Fine! The sex was REALLY good."

Steve was speechless as he processed the news. "Okay, I admit I could have gone my entire life without knowing that but …."

"You don't have to ask, it wasn't better than with you and me." Kono straddled his lap and kissed him softly. "You see with us, we don't have to over compensate for an emotional connection because we have that." He captured her lips again and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Nope, I don't want hear anything else about your past relationships…..only us and right now."

**A/N: I am working on something new I'm not sure when it will be finished but it will center on the entire team's relationship with each other and don't hate me but Adam is in the very beginning of it though he does not last long though. Here is a little snippet.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

"**Kono, give us a minute." Kono looked around at Steve, Danny and Chin and bit her inner lip, she was terrified of what they would say to Adam. She stepped away from the circle and tried to look busy while peeping over at them.**

"**So….Adam," Chin begun as Danny sized him up and Steve stared. It made the young man extremely uncomfortable and nervous as he swallowed the lump in his throat.**

"**You know if you hurt I will destroy." Chin threatened.**

"**Then you have to deal with me, cause I can guarantee, I will kill you." Danny poked him in the chest to emphasize his point.**

"**Then I'll resurrect you and kill you again!" Steve said angrily glaring at him.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
